


Do I Like Shrubs?

by deird1



Series: Citizens of Sunnydale [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Like Shrubs?

She needed a more exciting display, that was the problem.

What with the architects handing out free candy on one side, and the police staging a mock gun fight (hostages and all) on the other, no-one was even looking twice at her flyers.

She tried, though. She decorated her display with brightly coloured overalls, and some tools of the trade. She made posters that said GET DOWN AND DIRTY and PLANT POWER. And she handed out free trowels.

But it was the same every year.  
No matter how many students ticked the 'shrubs' box, none of them ever showed up.


End file.
